


No Singing

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Music, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for One_Million_Words February Bingo Challenge prompt "Mood Music"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Singing

Tony rolled them over so he was on top, the fingers of his right hand twisting Pepper's nipple gently in the way he knew drove her wild. 

Pepper reached down, stroking his hard cock, urging him to enter her. 

Tony took the hint, easing forward with his hips, his hand reaching under the pillows for a small remote. At the exact moment of passionate penetration Tony started the music. 

Pepper moaned and at the same time frown and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "I am not having sex with you to the Birdie Song." 

"Why not?" 

"Turn it off, right now." 

Tony grinned and tried to thrust, Pepper dug her fingernails into his shoulder, hard. 

"Ow!" 

"You can either turn that off or you'll turn me off. Choose quick." 

"You can pick the next song," Tony said in his tried and tested negotiation voice. 

"Anything?" Pepper raised her eyebrows. 

"Anything." 

"An album. I get to choose a full album," said Pepper. 

"Fine," Tony agreed instantly. 

Pepper sighed. "Birdie Song it is." 

Tony's smiled was obnoxious. 

"No singing," Pepper said firmly.

"Aww"


End file.
